1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hairdresser's strips designed to protect the customer's clothes during a shampoo.
2. Prior Art
Formerly, beauticians, barbers or hairdressers interposed a woven cloth towel or a paper towel between the customer's neck and the upper edge of a water-repellent or absorbent apron that was fastened by any conventional means near the nape of the neck. Because such cloth or paper towels were bulky, they often caused discomfort to the wearer especially under the chin. Also, the cost to the hairdresser of cloth towels which had to be laundered after each use became prohibitively high. Moreover, these ordinary cloth or paper towels were often so thick that the upper edge of the apron was spaced further from the neck than was desirable. In addition, these towels were, even when stored, unnecessarily bulky and space-consuming and there was no easy way to dispense them.